


When the Morning Comes

by renaisblade (whismur)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Grief, Hurt and comfort, Incest, Mourning, Sibling Incest, handjob, post birthright camilla and leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whismur/pseuds/renaisblade
Summary: In the aftermath of Xander and Elise's deaths, Leo tries to pick up the pieces of the world left around him. Post Birthright, Leo and Camilla.





	When the Morning Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work of fiction contains incest that occurs between siblings, Camilla and Leo, from Fire Emblem Fates. If this work of fiction disgusts or disturbs you, please do not read it! I've always been interested in the feelings that Leo holds for Camilla, and got even more interested in a scenario of them Post-Birthright when they're the only two left to pick up the pieces. Leo is a highly emotional person with a tight lid on his feelings, yet I feel like Camilla can easily draw out his vulnerable side. Anyway, please enjoy this hastily written piece! Criticism is always welcome and appreciated.

Leo had always thought the castle felt drearily empty, but this was a whole different feeling. He always half-expected Elise to come bursting out around a corner to drag him to the library, where they would pore over tomes for hours. He would pretend to be disinterested in her initial invitation, but would always give in and go. To be honest, he treasured his childhood hours spent with her more than he could ever admit. They’re bickering was almost always a testament to how close they were. Elise was a ray of light in his darkness, and he missed her sorely. When they were children, she was his sole playmate. When Xander and Camilla had been whisked away for more important duties as they grew older, it left Leo with Elise. The loneliness was almost unbearable. He would give anything to go back in time, to stop her from going with Corrin. He had been a coward. He should have been the one to go. Perhaps if he went, he could have stopped both Xander and Elise from dying. He could have spared his family this misery. Xander.  
His heart ached for his older brother. The complicated feelings he felt for his him, coupled with the desire to be acknowledged and loved by him made losing Xander so much worse. He was loathe to admit it, but Xander held almost a paternal role in his life. He had wanted Xander to watch over him, to praise him. Leo’s fist curled into a ball. He tried to work out his resentment toward Corrin internally. He knew he couldn’t blame them; but he couldn’t help but feel if Corrin hadn’t left them in the first place, maybe Xander and Elise would still be alive. He blinked away the tears that had been threatening to spill over. He really did have to stop getting so damn sentimental in the corridors, lest some castle staff see him. He had to be strong. He had to be strong for Camilla.  
He had been more worried for her. Losing Xander and Elise had taken its toll on her as well. She did nothing but retreat to her room and sulk for days, barely eating. He had been afraid to see her; he felt as though he had failed in some way. He was of course relieved and blessed that Camilla had survived the war. If he were to lose her as well, Leo is quite certain that he himself would be lost. When given the scenario that none of his siblings survived, his mind touched dark subjects, and he preferred not to think on them. Camilla’s survival gave him a reason for existence. His relationship with her was easily his most complicated. With him and Elise quickly being taken under Xander and Camilla’s protection in the later phases of the concubine conflict, Leo didn’t spend much time with his mother. He craved Camilla’s love and praise, and as a young child, he received it. He basked in her attention and thrived off of it, however, as he was a fussy and crabby child, he no doubt made things difficult for everyone around him. He had been too shy to ask for attention, so he would have to receive only what was being given out. As he grew older, he struggled to keep her attention, and with Corrin in the picture, it became nearly impossible. And with the coming of his adolescence, his affection for her grew into something even more horrifying: a sexual desire. It had started with a dream that left him waking up gasping, with an uncomfortable wetness between his legs. His attraction to her became almost intoxicating, and his jealousy towards those who held her attention caused him to resent Corrin. He knew he could never tell her, and hoped his feelings towards her would dissipate with time. Unfortunately this repression only grew to make things worse. A simple touch from her would send shivers down his spine. When Corrin had left them, deep down, he had been slightly relieved in a way. He loved Corrin deeply, but he couldn’t stop himself from feeling that way. He felt disgusted with himself. Shaking his head he snapped himself out of his thoughts. This wasn’t the time to be musing about his feelings towards her. He had left his room today with the intention of checking on her. It had, in reality only been a short time since the end of the war and the loss of Xander and Elise.  
After the joint funeral, the castle was abuzz with talk of Camilla taking the throne. Leo himself had not been there for any of the talks, as he should have been. He had holed himself up into his room like a child, and he knew Camilla did the same. He felt guilty about it, but was so consumed with his own grief and guilt that he had neglected to even think of how she must be going through the same thing. He shook his head, making his way to her large ornate door. When he arrived, he hesitated before giving it a curt knock.  
A beat.  
“I’m not hungry, please, just let me be for now.” Came her muffled voice from the other side.  
“Sister? Its me.”  
Silence.  
Less than a few seconds later, the door whips open and she pulls Leo into her arms. “Oh Leo….” For a moment he’s shocked, and he tenses up. He wasn’t expecting her to bear-hug him upon opening her door like that. And after a moment, he relaxes into her embrace. “I’m so sorry, I should have come to see you first. Some big sister I am…I’m so sorry.” His face is directly squashed against her breast and her hand is moving soothingly through his hair.  
Leo is afraid to speak because he knows his voice will be choked up, so he just shakes his head. Damn! He had come with the intention of comforting her himself, but now he’s holding back tears of his own.  
“Well, come now, no use standing in the door way.” She ushers him inside before he can even get a word in.  
Back in her quarters, she pats her (much too soft for his tastes) bed for him to sit.  
“It’s been a rough week, hasn’t it? I’ve heard from Beruka that you’ve been in your room.”  
So she was having someone check up on him.  
“Well. Yes. I wanted to take part in some of the meetings but…But I just needed time to think and be alone.” He leaves out the parts about laying in bed all day and crying like a child.  
She looks at him reassuringly. “Of course. I’m the same. Every time I close my eyes, its almost as though they’re still here.” Her voice is soft, with none of her usual air of confidence.  
“I know what you mean. I keep thinking Elise will come to my quarters to drag me to the library.” Leo himself almost physically winces when his voice cracks. There was no way she was going to miss that.  
“Oh baby… I’m so sorry. Leo..I’ve left you on your own during this time.” She wraps her arms around him again.  
He inwardly agonizes. No! He came to comfort her! Its the other way around!  
“It’s fine.. Really.” He says this to convince her, but he's starting to wonder if he's just trying to convince himself.  
“Leo..It’s times like these that are important. We’re all we have left now.” Her hands are tracing soothing patterns into his back.  
He nods. He's afraid his voice will betray him again if he speaks. He wants to leave before he actually starts crying in front of her. “Its…getting late. I should leave you now.”  
“Must you go, little brother? I’d rather not be alone. And its simply been ages since you’ve slept in my room. I used to scoop you and Elise in here all the time.” She releases him from her embrace and he can see her face. She looks a bit thinner, a bit paler, but still as beautiful as she’s always been. Even on the brink of despair, he’s incapable of denying himself her attention.  
“I..suppose I can stay the night."  
She smiles gently.  
“Then lets prepare for bed, shall we?”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It’s odd. Sleeping in her big squashy bed without Elise. When he was a child, there was many a night that she would round up Elise and Leo into her room. They would read stories and play games, abut those were nothing but distant memories now. Leo feels Camilla’s breathing even out next to him, and he knows she’s fallen asleep. Trying to avoid thinking of her clearly visible cleavage in her nightgown, he drifts off into an uneasy sleep.  
It doesn’t last. Leo wakes up gasping for breath as he has for the past few nights. He’s covered in a cold sweat.  
Camilla’s reflexes prove impeccable as always, and she’s up in an instant, sitting him up and patting his back. “Leo! Leo! It was a dream.. You’re safe.. Safe..”  
She’s cradling him against her once more. Leo’s heart pounds, his ears are ringing and he feels himself babbling to her. “B-but Xander and Elise a-are still..”  
She’s rocking him against her chest now. For a moment all he can think about is her soft breast being pressed against him. “Shh.. I know. I know.. They’re gone.. But Leo.. You won’t feel better until you let it out. Please, my dear. You are a strong boy. I know you are. But you can’t hold things like this in. You must let it out.” It’s almost all too much for him. Xander and Elise were dead, Corrin was gone from their lives, and of all times to be suddenly hard this had to have been the worst.  
And like a dam bursting, he lets it out.  
He’s not sure exactly how long he cried. It certainly wasn’t a long time, but long enough for his throat to get hoarse.He babbled (perhaps incoherently) as he sobbed and gasped, and Camilla nodded and stroked his hair throughout the duration of it. He has to shift uncomfortably as the sensitivity between his legs got worse. “Xander and Elise are dead, and I love you.” he murmurs into her chest.  
“I love you too, baby.” She coos back,  
He suddenly pulls away from her. “No Camilla, you don’t understand.. You’ll never understand!”  
She blinks at him, taken aback from his sudden outburst. He can’t see her face very well, as the only light in the room is from the moonlight filtering in through her tall windows, but he can almost see her surprised face at his sudden outburst.  
Once again, its all too much for him. He’s too vulnerable with Xander and Elise dead, and suddenly being in Camilla’s bed receiving her comfort and the only way his body reacts is by getting hard? He’s disgusted with himself. He has to go, he can’t be here, he has to be anywhere but here- but before he can make a motion to leave the bed, her hands grab his wrists. “Now what’s all this? What’s the matter Leo? I told you earlier, we’re all we have left. I’m not letting you go, unless you tell me what’s wrong.” Her voice is stern. She knows something else is bothering him. Leo inwardly curses how observant she is and how much a fool he was.  
“This is whats wrong! Xander and Elise are dead and I’m.. I’m in love with you and i don’t know what to do! Everything is damned now and I’m…. I... I should have died instead!” He regrets the words as soon as he says them. She’s silent. What must have been only a few seconds certainly felt like years to Leo in that moment. He can feel the hot, frustrated tears on his cheeks and he can’t even brush them away because his hands are still held by hers. Before he can try to pull away from her and escape back to the isolation of his own room, she scoops him up into her arms again. “You… You must have suffered so much.. I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.” The way she scooped him up into this hug practically has him on her lap now, cradled against her. Despite everything, he feels a bit embarrassed.  
“It’s pathetic isn’t it? And disgusting.” He says this barely audibly.  
“Hush. You aren’t disgusting or pathetic. Listen. You are my little brother, Prince Leo. Regardless of anything, you’re smarter than anyone I know. Xander was prouder of you than he could ever admit, and Elise adored and looked up to you. I look up to you. You’re brave and courageous and kinder than you look. Do you hear me?”  
He sniffles in response. Her words are reassuring but the aching between his legs is getting a bit unbearable.  
He must have glanced down at himself, because Camilla’s eyes follow his line of sight to his lap. “I..see.”  
He feels his face burning. He wants to squirm out of her arms and just crawl into a hole.  
Camilla sighs gently. “I want you to relax, okay?”  
“S-sister?”  
“Hush. Listen to me. I want you to let everything out, okay? And for that I really need you to relax."  
Her hand makes its way to the waistband of his loose night pants.  
Part of this feels like a dream. He opens his mouth to protest; he doesn’t want her to let him continue with his sick fantasy. He opens his mouth, but no sound comes out.  
Her hand frees his erection from his pants.  
“My, you’re excited aren’t you.” Her voice has a spark in it, some earlier life and vibrancy that had been missing in her this whole time.  
Her hand caresses him gently, and he shivers. Her touch is electrifying. Part of him is in sheer disbelief that he just spent the last 10 or so minutes crying on her and now here he was on her lap, shivering from her touch. She stops for a moment, and turns his face towards her own by his chin.  
“Leo. There might not really be much I can do for you, but you’re my darling baby brother. I want only your happiness in this life.” Their noses are so close they’re practically touching. She leans forward and places a chaste kiss on his lips, before getting back to work. Her hand starts working him slowly and gently. Leo feels a bit embarrassed as he’s sure his face is still blotchy and tear stained. He’s not even sure what to do with his own hands.  
“You’re so cute, Leo. And it’s so delicate, much like yourself.” He feels his cheeks burn.  
Her hand starts moving a bit faster, and a soft moan escapes his lips. “That’s it. You have to let it out, Leo.”  
In response to him, she quickens her pace, her fingers playing with the tip. This continues for a bit, Leo just melting into her touch. She shifts his position so he’s more directly across her lap. “Don’t move, just hush and let your sister take care of you.”  
One hand slips under his shirt, caressing his chest and the other continues pumping him at a slowly increasing rate. He tilts his head into her, tucked in the crook of her neck and he lets out a little whine. She hushes him gently. He pants, she’s going much quicker now. At the rate she’s going he can feel his breathing speed up and the feeling overwhelmingly builds. It isn’t long before his hips jerk and he shoots out onto her hand and himself.  
“Just like that. Just like that.” She’s cooing and still gently stroking him now, receptive to how tender he is. The hand that was under his shirt moments ago slips and moves to his hair, and she’s stroking his hair. “You’ve been such a strong, good boy. I’m so proud of you.”  
Tossing the idea of shame out the window, Leo gives into his vulnerabilities and turns into her embrace, shifting around on her lap to better bury his face in her chest. She lets them sit for a moments, letting Leo have his time.  
“Dear, are you ready to get cleaned up? You mustn’t be very comfortable like this.” She lightly gestures to her left hand and his abdomen.  
“Yes…I..I suppose you’re right.”  
“I’ll draw a bath.” She slips out of the bed, walking towards the washroom adjoined to her suite.  
“Sister…? Camilla. Where…where do we go from here?” Leo calls out to her from the bed.  
She turns to him and smiles. “We figure it out together. The two of us. And when morning comes, life will continue for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
